A Nurse's Bet
by Amair
Summary: While working at the hospital, Carlisle gets a visit from Emmett. Over hearing a conversation about a broken bed, two nurses, Megan and Jenny, make a bet if Carlisle is Gay. One-Shot


Hospital

Nurse Megan pov

Today was just another boring day at the hospital. I'm the head nurse here, so I know everything that goes on, and that's not much. Today there as a little boy with the flu, and a teen with food poisoning after eating 3 month old cheese during a bet, he won. Just then my best nurse friend, Jenny, came up to me.

"What? Day dreaming of the new Greek god of a doctor?"

"No! Just thinking of how boring today is. Besides, I don't need to daydream, he will soon be mine, I just know it! We were meant for each other. Tonight I'm gonna take him out to La Bella in Port Angelus." I said. I had it all planned out, by the end of the night, he would be MINE!

"He has to agree first. Besides, he can't be single, not with his looks. He's either married, or gay." Jenny said.

" No! He's not married, and he can't be gay! He just is waiting for me to ask him out!"

"What about that crest ring he wears, that could be his wedding ring." she said skeptically.

"It's just an alaskan fad! He just moved a week ago!" I was getting fed up. Why can't she be positive! HE'S MINE!

"Then he's gay." she said in a bored voice, then you could she had an idea by the look on her face. Then she said smugly "I bet you my next paycheck he's gay."

Great! That'll give me more money for our date! " Your on!"

Just then a tall, pale dude came in the front door. He looked around 20, his shirt was tight, he had like, a 10 pack. His hair was black, and he had familiar yellow eyes.

"Uhh, How may I help you, Uhh, sir?" I stuttered out. He looked like he could knock the daylights out of me.

"Hi, can you page Dr. Cullen, it's an emergency." he said, he looked like he was ready to pound someone.

After I paged my future man, Jenny came up from behind me "GaAAay" she whispered in a melodic voice. It couldn't be, it just couldn't!

"He's probably just a patient with a rash." I said, trying to reassure us both.

Just then Dr. Hottie came into the waiting room. "Emmett, what a delightful surprise." he said in a strained voice. Maybe Emmett was just a cousin. Carlisle then pushed Emmett into a corner and started talking furiously. Luckily, there was a surveillance camera right next to them. Jenny and I turned it on behind the desk.

Emmett started talking. "Listen Carlisle, I know you don't want me at work, but the bed's broken! And I need you to fix it!"

"Not now idiot! It's not my fault you broke it!" Carlisle said in a voice that could kill.

"I'm sorry, I lost control, and it just snapped!" Emmett said, his voice was getting desperate.

Jenny and I looked at each other, this was gross. "And I just lost my paycheck. But I can't believe this! This is just not right! A bed! EEwWWw" I said

I don't know how, but somehow Carlisle heard me. He slowly turned his head. "Are you eavesdropping?" He said. Jenny slowly nodded. His eyes turned coal black. He walked up to the check-in desk and slowly put his his hands on the flat surface. His lips were pressed in a fine line and he inhaled slowly. Jenny patted his hand. She whispered "It's ok doc, we won't tell anyone your gay."

He snapped up and dragged Emmett to the front desk by his ear. "Emmett, who our you?" he asked.

"Uhh I'm Emmett? At least I think so."

"No No no, how are you related to me?"

" Uhh I'm your son."

"Very good" Carlisle said.

Emmett beamed " YESSSSSSSSSSSS I got it right!" he said while doing a fist pump in the the air. "Can I have money to get a chocolate bar?" he then asked.

Carlisle handed him a few bucks. "Wait.. you don't even like chocolate!"

"I know, but I needed a few bucks. PEACE!" he said as he glided out the door.

I then asked him "Ok if he's your son, and your not gay, then what was up with the whole convo about a broken bed and losing control in it?" I asked skeptically.

He sighed, then said, "My son, Emmett, and my other son Jasper got in a fight about the x-box. During the fight, Jasper smashed Emmett's favorite game. So Emett picked up Jasper and threw him. Luckily he landed on the bed, but since Emmett is so big, though Jasper wasn't hurt, the bed was.

Both Jenny and I said "OOO"

Ha he's not gay! But must have a wife to have kids.

Maybe their divorced...


End file.
